Baile de Navidad
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Un Baile de Navidad en Howgarts, los campeones tendran que bailar con sus parejas en el gran comedor! One shot.


**Hola!**

**Vengo a molestarlos una vez mas muajaj .. ahora con un fic de Lily y Scorpius .. me dije "Migo misma, ya pusiste a Scorp con los otros Potter, solo falta Lily" y creo que asi salió esto XP**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Harry no me pertenecen .. son de J.K.R por desgracia**

Baile de Navidad

Faltaba poco para que el reloj marcara las 8 de la noche y, en la torre de Gryffindor, se podía ver como la gente no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. La sala común, normalmente llena de colores rojizos y negro ocasionado por las habituales túnicas de los estudiantes y el sin fin de tapices; ahora parecía estallar en diversos colores..

Todo el mundo iba y venía intentando salir lo mejor arreglados posibles o simplemente para llegar a tiempo con sus citas. La razón; El baile de Navidad.

Es por eso que el caos parecía reinar en esos momentos. Aun asi, no había un lugar en la torre que pareciera mas _patas arriba _que los dormitorios de chicas, en donde todas corrían por todas partes, dándose los últimos retoques, ya fueran de maquillaje, peinado o ajustes en el vestido.

-Lily, tenemos que bajar – dijo Rose, quien iba entrando al dormitorio donde se encontraba su prima.

-Está bien – contesto ella nerviosamente mientras volvía a echar una mirada rápida al espejo.

-Tranquila, te vez espectacular – le aseguro al momento que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Después la tomo del brazo y la condujo hacia la salida, Lily la siguió un tanto torpe. Sabía que Rose le decía todo eso de corazón, aun asi no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa. Lily no era de esas chicas que solían ser muy "femeninas".

Bajaron por las escaleras de caracol y llegaron a la sala común, en donde se podían ver todavía a unas cuantas personas charlando y preparándose. Lily se escondió detrás de su prima como un acto reflejo al escuchar aquellas voces.

-No te preocupes. Ya se fue. – dijo Rose, adivinando sus pensamientos –dijo que no quería hacer esperar a Jane –agrego mientras reía divertida. Lily no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña risa también, pero más que divertida, era una risa con una mezcla de nerviosismo y algo de tranquilidad momentánea. Estaba claro; tenía que evitar que James la viera.

Fue asi, que sin peligro aparente, Lily y Rose salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda y se pusieron en camino hacia el gran comedor. Al llegar las esperaba un mar de gente, mas grande que en la sala común. La mayoría andaba con sus parejas o en grupo, todos luciendo sus mejores vestidos o túnicas. Todos expectantes ante el próximo evento.

-¡Oh, mira! Ahí está Jonás –dijo Rose intentando llamar la atención del chico. Jonás era un chico de Ravenclaw y novio de Rose.

-Hola, lindas – las saludo Jonás una vez que llego hasta ellas.

Las chicas le devolvieron el saludo y de inmediato se pusieron a platicar sobre el tan esperado baile. Lily no podía evitar sentirse algo incomoda.

-Lily, ya deberías de estar con tu pareja – dijo una voz detrás de ellos, produciendo que Lily diera un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. Los chicos se voltearon y pudieron ver al profesor Longbottom que les sonreía.

-Lo sé, profesor – dijo Lily mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. El profesor Neville era un gran amigo de la familia y eso no cambiaba aun estando en la escuela.- No encuentro a mi pareja – se excuso la chica.

En ese momento Lily pudo escuchar claramente la voz de James e, impulsada como por un resorte, se metió entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Lily evitaba a su hermano, sabía que si lo encontraba no pararía de preguntarle con quien iría al baile. También sabía que si su hermano se enteraba de con quién iría, le daría un ataque por más espectacular, no sin antes asegurarse de no dejarla ir al baile y eso si tenía suerte.

Lo que no sabía era cómo había logrado obtener el valor suficiente para pedirle al chico que le gustaba que saliera con ella. Sí. Ella era quien le había pedido que la acompañara al baile, que si de algo podía estar orgullosa, era de su gran valentía y audacia. No por nada era una Gryffindor, la mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras de su generación y la buscadora del equipo de su casa. Y, aun asi, ahí estaba ella, caminando entre la gente, temerosa de que su hermano la viera y nerviosa de que el chico se sus sueños la encontrara.

Siguió caminando entre la multitud que poco a poco se iba juntando en las puertas del gran comedor. Pronto empezaría el baile. Tembló solo de pensar en aquella idea, no se consideraba buena bailando, ¿Y si la rechazaban o se burlaban de ella?. Otra vez no pudo evitar temblar. ¿En dónde estaba en esos momentos todo ese valor que la caracterizaba?. No le temía a los Dragones, o los seres del lago negro, pero… ¿Un baile?. Negó con la cabeza, no podía temer a un cosa asi. Tomo aire, y, más decidida, regreso hacia las puertas del gran comedor.

Lily caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando sin querer tropezó con alguien.

-Espero que no estés huyendo – dijo aquel chico con quien había tropezado. Lily se detuvo al reconocer la voz y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando se toparon con unos grises.

-Sería una lástima te arrepintieras y me dejara solo – prosiguió el joven, se le podía notar un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-Nunca- le aseguro ella, aun con mariposas en el estomago.

Los dos sonrieron y, sonrojados, se dirigieron una mirada rápida para después ponerse en marcha hacia el gran comedor en donde ya habían entrado la mayoría de los alumnos. El profesor Longbottom les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, parecía sorprendido, divertido y feliz.

-Justo a tiempo, los campeones del torneo ya tienen que entrar- les dijo mientras les lanzaba una última mirada.

Los dos se situaron detrás de la pareja del campeón de Beauxbatons. Lily podía sentir como su respiración aumentaba a medida que la música iba empezando, marcando el momento en que entrarían al gran comedor para comenzar el baile.

-Tranquila, te vez espectacular – le dijeron por segunda vez en esa noche, pero esta vez, no era su prima; era su acompañante. Ese chico rubio que la hacía suspirar.

-Gracias- dijo ella todavía azorada y, sin previo aviso el joven le planto un tierno y rápido beso en los labios. Lily abrió los ojos como plato y, con movimientos torpes, lo tomo de las manos. Pudo sentir que él, al igual que ella temblaba. También estaba nervioso y, de algún modo eso tranquilizo a la pelirroja.

La música sonó por todo el gran comedor y los pasillos. Los campeones empezaron a entrar y todos hacían una hilera para verlos pasar. Una vez situados en el centro del gran salón, la música empezó a cambiar a una melodía más lenta. Las parejas empezaron a bailar al compas de la música.

Lily solo se dejaba llevar, si era verdad que no sabía bailar del todo bien, su acompañante parecía no tener problema. Dieron un par de vueltas alrededor de la pista y la chica Potter pudo distinguir todo tipo de reacciones, entre las cuales se encontraba la de James, que parecía no dar crédito a lo que veía.

Le dedico una sonrisa tímida a su hermano y después se abrazo más al joven con quien bailaba, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el muchacho, pues Lily pudo sentir como temblaba ante el contacto.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto el rubio.

-Excelente, - dijo ella mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa. Ya se preocuparía después de los problemas familiares.

-No esperaba menos de la próxima campeona de Howgarts- dijo él mientras le correspondía el abrazo, balanceándose con el ritmo de la música– Ya te dije, ¿qué me encanta el color de tu vestido? – añadió el susurrándole al oído.

-Pensé que te gustaría – le contesto casi en un suspiro. Sabía que el verde era su color favorito. Sabía que su hermano le daría la reprimenda del año después de eso. Sabía que tal vez no solo su hermano lo haría, pero...¿qué más podía hacer? . Amaba a Scorpius.

Fin

**Bueno eso es todo! Que les pareció? Dejen reviews! Y no me maten! Que se me ocurrió y lo hice en un ratito.. pero me pareció lindo w .. me encanta Scorp! Y aunque se que no estamos en época, espero les guste!**

**Ah, y ya estoy con las otras continuaciones! no me odien ahh XD  
**

**Saludos! ^^**


End file.
